1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network system in which a plurality of work stations transmit/receive data by radio signals through head end units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, so-called work stations have been made compact and therefore used on desks of individual operators. Cables are used as a medium for mutually connecting such work stations.
In a network system adopting cable connection, however, a wiring arrangement must be changed in order to move work stations, resulting in very troublesome operation. In addition, the appearance of the cable-connected network system is not desirable.